Randy
Randy, labeled The Wilderness Survivor was one of sixteen brand new, original characters that were introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He competed as a member of the Toxic Turtles. He returns to compete in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Survivors with his travel partner, Izzy. Randysquare.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography Randy has been a wild and enthusiastic bundle of joy since birth. By the way, did you know the average number of muscles used in childbirth is sixty five? Randy's got a plethora of random facts up his sleeves. Since he walked the playground in Pre-K, he'd deduct behavior and begin to categorize people. By the way, did you know seventy nine percent of injuries on playgrounds is caused by the monkey bars? Randy sorta treats the world like a zoo. Everything's on display. Randy especially loves animals, and has felt a sort of connection to them since he was born, a feat using sixty five muscles. Randy used to have ten cats, five dogs, seven turtles, one ferret, a goat, and a python in his house. Most of them were returned to their shelters and the wild when his mom found out. By the way, did you know that some pythons only need to eat four to five times a year due to the longevity of its digestive system? Randy, sadly, annoys people to death with his useless facts, and goes the extra mile in annoyances by pretending he's a wilderness survivor to the max. He technically DOES know the ropes of surviving in the woods, but he can't execute it himself. He doesn't know his bug spray from his deodorant. By the way, did you know that blow flies are the first kind of insect attracted to an animal carcass following death? Randy has an issue with being cultural insensitive by posing as an Australian merely because "all australians are survival experts, right?". Do not be fooled, friends. He is NOT Australian. Will he get by in Total Drama Revenge? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Randy arrives with his team, the Toxic Turtles in a helicopter. There, he makes odd observations about everyone, deducing information about them as if he was documenting wildlife. He especially annoyed Jasmine with his fake accent and stereotypes surrounding australians. He took charge of the team along with Jasmine, and got them lost. He was the first to be eliminated in Total Drama Revenge Do Over and the first within the second generation of TDDO. He warns everyone that Fallon is telling the truth about the strangeness of the island, foreshadowing the radioactivity they'll encounter. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over In the special, Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama, Randy joins a show where he runs a kid's segment on Jasmine, Bridgette, Dawn, Gwen and Laurie's "Environmaiden's Defense Program". Desperate for a partner, he was randomly selected by Izzy for the season opportunity given to them by Don. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Randy began the race in None Down, Thirty To Go with Izzy, where they competed as the "Survivors" being animal and wilderness themed. Randy was unable to display a lot of his broad documentary knowledge due to having to constantly keep Izzy in check. In The Road To Morocco, Izzy adopted a camel and named it Ms. Humpsworth, where it ran away and got lost in the very next episode, French Is An Eiffel Language. The process repeated in Mediterranean Homesick Blues when Izzy adopted a shark. It was lost in Iceland, Bjorken Telephone. Randy attempts to reconnect with Cheyenne and Adam, who politely decline but ease up when compared with Izzy. Izzy steals, I mean adopts, bullet ants in Brazilian Pain Forest and then proceeds to lose them again in Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket. Don makes it clear that he doesn't want them to take anymore animals and even penalties the two in New Beijinging. Randy starts to become annoyed and ashamed in Izzy, causing her to try and step up her game to make it up to him. In My Way Or Zimbabwe, Randy gets lost and looks for Izzy, not realizing that Izzy is succesfully completing the challenge without him. With the tables turned on productivity, Randy ends up losing the challenge for his team, and the two make up. They adopt the rhino they took s selfie with. Gallery randyrot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp00y.png Randy.png RandyStance.jpg Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Randy has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Randy has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn and Scott. *Randy has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Randy has yet to outrank Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Dave, Max, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters, Randy has yet to outrank Zachary, Fallon, Adam, Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, he has yet to outrank Tammy, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *Randy belongs to MightyMewtron. This is the second OC that belongs to MightyMewtron. The first being Mel. **MightyMewtron is tied for second place for most amount of personal OCs in TDDO. ***She is tied with Christlover357 and his OCs, Alice and Nathaniel. **The first is CoGreen20 with seven OCs. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Original Characters Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants